


There is love...

by Fiveby5



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiveby5/pseuds/Fiveby5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... sometimes it just gets a little dusty. Naomily, one shot. Based around Season 4 episodes 6 and 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is love...

"What's wrong with all of you?"

Naomi stood, drinks in hand, offering to her friends. Her lame friends, who all sat in her living room, doing nothing at all.

Half of them weren't what she would even call friends anymore. JJ was growing farther and farther apart from the rest of them by the day. He was growing up, accepting responsibility, something she was certain she would never do.

Thomas and Pandora were there as well. Naomi had never really been close with either of them. Thomas only hung around because Pandora hung around. And Pandora only hung around because Effy hung around.

Then Cook. Of course she was friends with Cook. But Cook had a new girlfriend. Distancing herself from Cook might be the only healthy thing for him now.

_Arsia... who the fuck is Arsia? Why is she my living room?_

And Emily. Of course, Emily lived with her. But that girl beside her... Naomi's replacement. Em's form of punishment for Naomi's escapade with Sophia.

_She's not pretty. At all. Why does Em even like her? It's not like she's super sweet or anything._ Naomi had mused bitterly. But she knew the answer. This girl wasn't Naomi. Wasn't a bitch like her.

Didn't fuck things up like her.

The group was sitting around, stony faced. It hadn't been that long since they had all been laughing and just _being_. They had all loved each other at some point. But that love seemed to have vanished.

For just a few moments, Naomi had seen glimmers of love. Love. She wasn't sure she believed in love. But there were those moments, when she and Emily had gone on that bike ride, when JJ and Freddie had gone to find Cook in his moment of trouble, when Thomas had forgiven Panda...

But that was all gone now. Emily hated her. Effy was insane. Cook was in trouble again. Thomas and Panda were comfortable around each other, but not quite  _together_. There were some rifts in between them that could never be patched.

And Naomi was back. Back to her normal, bitchy self. She though Emily had changed her. No. Well, maybe, but it didn't matter now. Emily was as good as gone.

And then they all left. Emily glaring at her. Cook wanking after Arsia. Thomas and Pandora left quietly, and JJ left awkwardly with his love interest Lara. And Naomi was alone.

She set the drinks down and poured herself one. This was the only love. Getting fucked up before you fuck anything up.  _That's it. Maybe there is love, it just doesn't work with me._ I _don't work with it._

She walked back into her room. The room she had once shared with Emily. On the desk beside her bed there was a picture. It was coated in dust. Naomi brushed it off. Her and Emily, riding on Emily's motorbike. James had taken it. Emily's goggles were crookedly perched on her nose. Naomi was laughing, probably at Emily. Of course, that had happened what seemed like ages ago.

Naomi smiled and put the picture back into place. No pictures of Sophia were present in the room. No pictures of anyone really, except Emily. She, Naomi Campbell, was attached to someone. That had never happened before. Love  _did_  exist. Sometimes it just got a little dusty.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net in 2011. Very old. Test post.


End file.
